User blog:ShodaiGoro/Battle of The Soul Takers: Death VS. Anubis
DEATH The legendary grim reaper who brought the souls of the living to the afterlife... VS. ANUBIS The Egyptian God of death and mummification, who weighs the heards of the dead WHO IS DEADLIEST? Ok, so today we are having a 1 on 1 deathmatch between 2 of the most legendary soul takers Death Weapon: Scythe Powers: Has wings which allow him to fly, can kill the living by touching him with his hand, Teleportation, Scythe can emit poison gas from the end (thank you for that Draco). Grim-Reaper-scythe.jpg|The Reaper sickle-weapon.jpg|Scythe Anubis Weapon: Axe Blade Powers: Superhuman Strength, Can turn into a jackal. 220px-Anubis_standing.svg.png|Anubis 18492.jpg|Axe Blade Battle Death walks to the pyramid containing Orisis. As the hooded skeleton makes his was to the tomb, he is stopped by a jackal headed figure. "Where do you think you are going?" the figure asked. "I have important buissiness with Orisis" Death replied. He attempted to move on, he was stopped again by Anubis. "I cannot let you pass". Death then replied "That will not be a problem" as he tapped on Anubis' shoulder in attempt to kill him instantly. When the touch failed, Anubis barked and bit him in the hand. Death backhanded Anubis in the face and made him back off. "I guess we will have to do this the hard way" the Reaper said as he pulled his scythe from his back. Anubis picked up his Axe Blade from the floor of the pyramid and growled at the scythe wielding skeleton. Anubis furiously ran at Death and attempted to give an overhead swing right on his skull. Death used his trusty scythe to block, and then use the blade to parry. Death then tried to give a horizontal slash at Anubis' chest, but was shoved back by the god. In an attempt to escape, Anubis turned into a jackal and ran into another room. It was a dead end. "Perfect" Death whispered, as he aimed the end of his scythe into the room. He then made it emit a poisonus gas, forcing Anubis, still in Jackal form, to run out. "You cannot escape me!" Death exclamed. The Reaper then spread his wings and flew at Anubis as the Jackal ran. Death then threw his scythe at the enemy and scored a headshot. Death landed by the jackal and picked his scythe up, but then heard "Foolish bone man. You have killed the wrong one". Death turned arround to find a jackal, which turned into it's true form. Death teleported behind Anubis, but the god picked him up and threw him across the room with superhuman strength. As Death got up, Anubis grabbed his axe blade. Anubis yelled a battle cry as he charged at Death. Death pushed Anubis back and slammed the scythe blade directly between Anubis' eyes. Anubis then gave out a sad wimper as he fell dead. "Now to help Orisis..." Death whisphered as he went to the tomb of Orisis. WINNER: DEATH Category:Blog posts Category:Battles